Red Deer County Fire/Rescue
The Red Deer County Fire Department operates from five fire stations. County owned trucks are also operated by the following fire departments: *Delburne Fire Department *Elnora Fire Department *Innisfail Fire Department *Sylvan Lake Fire Department In 2013, the County took over operation of the Bowden Fire Department. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Fire Station 1 - 37577 Range Road 272, Red Deer Built 1992 :Engine 1 (612) - 1998 Freightliner FL106 / Superior (1250/1000/40F) (SN#SE 1939) :Tender 1 - 2014 Freightliner / Rosenbauer :Rescue 1 - 2009 GMC 5500 / System One :Bush 1 - Ford F-350 Crew Cab Chassis (port./250) :Utility 1 - GMC crew cab pickup w/canopy :Air Trailer 1 - 16' Enclosed Utility Trailer Fire Station 4 - Airport Drive, Springbrook Built 2006 :Ladder 4 - 2004 International 4400 4x4 / Superior (1250/450/2x20F/50' boom) (SN#SE 3447) :Bush 4 ' (653) - 2011 Ford F-350 crew cab (port./250) :'Rescue 4 - 2004 Ford F450 / Fort Garry (port./330/10F) (SN#M9576) :1988 Amertek 2500 crash tender (500/550/77F/500 lbs. PK) Fire Station 5 - Highway 54, Spruce View :Engine 5 - 2006 Freightliner M2-106 / Fort Garry (840/1000) (SN#M9984) :Bush 5 - Ford F-350 crew cab (port./250) :Rescue 5 - 2009 GMC 5500 / System One light rescue :Tender 5 - 2014 Freightliner 108SD / Rosenbauer (1050/2750/30) Fire Station 7 - 2114 20th Avenue, Bowden :Engine 7 (613) - 1999 GMC Top Kick / Superior (1050/900) (SN#SE 2005) :Bush 7 (650) - Ford F-350 crew cab (port./250) :Rescue 7 (648) - 2014 Freightliner M2 106 / Rosenbauer :Tender 7 (628) - 2006 Freightliner M2-112 / Fort Garry (840/3000) (SN#A110) (Previously T-23) Fire Station 23 - 37 Burnt Basin Street, Red Deer Former industrial building, opened 2009 :Tender 23 - 2010 Freightliner M2 112 / Rosenbauer (1250/2500/20A/30B) :Bush 23 - Ford F-350 crew cab (port./250) :'Rescue 23 '- GMC crew cab pickup w/canopy Assignment Unknown :2014? Ford F550 / Rosenbauer mini-pumper (?/85) :2002 Freightliner FL70 / Superior pumper (SN#SE 2908) :2002 Freightliner FL70 / Superior pumper (SN#SE 2907) :2002 Freightliner FL70 / Superior pumper (SN#SE 2906) :(614) - 1999 International S2500 / 2001 Wabash front-mount pumper (840/3000) :1995 Dodge Ram 3500 / General mini-pumper (port./250) :1981 Chevrolet C70 / Bomega tanker (-/2500/25A/75B) :International heavy rescue :International Cargostar pumper On Order *Tenders were called for a new pumper in March 2017 (T 15/17) *Tenders were called for a new tanker in March 2017 (T 16/17) Retired Apparatus :(614) - 1994 International S2574 / Bomega front-mount pumper (840/2600/25A/75B) :1994 International S2574 / Bomega front-mount pumper (840/2600/25A/75B) :1985 Ford F800 / Local front-mount pumper (625/550) :1982 Ford C / King pumper (840/?) (SN#820009) (ex-Department of National Defence) :1981 Chevrolet C70 / Bomega front-mount pumper (?/2500) (1949 Barton-American pump added 1988) :1975? ? / Superior front-mount pumper (SN#SE 32) :1966 Ford C700 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#16626) External Links Red Deer County Fire Department Station Map Category:Red Deer County Category:Alberta departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Pending tender